1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to load sensors, and more particularly to a load sensor suitable for detecting a load that is applied to a detection object when it is difficult to directly attach a strain detecting member to the detection object.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-294520 discloses a load sensor including a sensor plate that is elastically deformed when a load is applied thereto, and a plurality of strain detecting elements (strain gauges) fixed to a surface of the sensor plate. When a load is applied to the load sensor, the sensor plate is elastically deformed in accordance with the applied load. Thus, the load sensor determines a tensile stress and a compressive stress applied to the strain detecting elements and detects the applied load.
In recent years, since the size of a detection object is decreased and a detection object having a complicated shape is selected, the size of the load sensor is desired to be decreased. In addition, since control that is performed on the basis of the detected load becomes complex, the load sensor is desired to accurately detect the load applied to the detection object.
To decrease the size of the load sensor of related art, the size of the sensor plate has to be decreased. When the size of the sensor plate is decreased, the distance between the input-output terminal and the strain detecting elements provided on the sensor plate may be insufficient. In this case, if a stress is applied to the input-output terminal by, for example, wiring work, detection accuracy of the strain detecting element may be degraded.